1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to equipment racks for data equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional equipment rack, frame, cabinet and the like (referred to generally herein as a “rack”) can hold conventional data equipment, sized typically in a rack unit format, such as communication, computer or other equipment, to generally provide structural support to position the data equipment in a vertically stacked arrangement within the equipment rack. Conventional patch panels, also typically sized in a rack unit format, can also be positioned in or attached to the equipment rack to receive equipment cables coupled to the data equipment for interconnecting the equipment cables with service cables via connectors carried by the patch panels.
Unfortunately, as these conventional patch panels share the vertically stacked arrangement with the data equipment within the conventional equipment rack, the equipment cables, wires, and the like (referred to generally herein as “cables”) may be of undesirable length to span the distances between the data equipment and the patch panels. Furthermore, since the patch panels and data equipment may be arranged in inconvenient elevations in the equipment rack, management of the equipment cables may pose a challenge.